


1 + 1 = 3?

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Baby Demon, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Henroin is a tough dad, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, but a soft grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff, smut and angst for my discord friends and their obsession with Angel/AracknissWelcome to this week's AA session folks
Relationships: Angel Dust/Arackniss
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1 + 1 = 3?

Arakniss arrived home after a job, shifting his hat around on his head but not quite removing it and goes to call his brother's name but paused, head tilted to the side and a soft frown on his face. He can hear giggling from the nursery? He shrugs, walking down the hallway, skipping the kitchen and it's blessed coffee to find out why there's giggling in a room that's been empty for years.

He stops in the doorway, heart thumping loudly and so stunned, he honestly feels like his heart just jumped into his throat because there's his goofball brother, all pretty and smiling wide with sparkling eyes, all six arms in full swing, crouched on the floor holding a toddler up by the hands, swinging them back and forth gently.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It's a warm morning when Angel wakes, blankets kicked off through the night and he rolls to hug his brother, only to grasp at empty sheets. He grumbles, swinging his legs out of bed to go make coffee before checking on their little imp spawn but gets sidetracked, frown turning to a mushy, love struck grin as he sees both bub and Arak on the love seat, reclined back, asleep together, one of the books Niffty wrote dangling from one of his brother's hands. He claps a set of hands to his mouth to keep the excited little noises in and walks further into their lounge room, kneeling beside the recline chair, taking the book and closing it, setting it aside on a lamp table, smile turning soft and warm as he takes in the sight. Very softly, so as not to wake them, he uses a set of hands to gently poke their noses, whispering "Boop" to himself

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It had been three days since Angel had brought the baby imp home, three days of Angel with soft, doting smiles, a baby draped on his shoulder or clutched at his hip, three days of Angel climbing into his bed with him, the baby asleep down the hallway. Arakniss was losing his mind, trying to hide his feelings for his younger brother but it was just so God damn hard.

It didn't help that he'd wake up hard and have to disentangle himself from his taller brother without waking them. 

But this morning, no, he didn't get that far because Angel was clinging to him, resting his head in the crook of Arakniss' shoulder and one of his sinfully pretty hands was sitting low on his belly, twitching softly and Arakniss felt himself twitch in time. He screwed his crimson eyes shut, trying to will the morning wood away, begging for a miracle because this is his brother.

And a miracle happened, for the first time since coming to their house, the baby woke with a cry and Angels response was immediate, sitting up blearliy, rubbing at his eyes with one set of hands before realising what the noise was and literally scrambled out of bed, pressing a quick good morning kiss to his brother's cheek before disappearing with a soft call of "pinkdadas comin bub, I'm comin" and Arakniss sighed with relief, lifting the sheets to glare balefully at his sagging, denied member. 

His walk into the kitchen later almost had it back though Because Angel was practically naked except for the pants sitting low on those petite, slim hips, the baby sitting on his lap, nuzzling the soft chest fluff. 

His cock, his heart, and his head were all at war and he was gonna die

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


He sighed in bliss, pressing his face further into the fluff on his pillow, mumbling under his breath, mind still caught somewhere in his dream and reality and if he were a cat, he'd be purring because something was running through his hair and he was just so warm. 

The further into the pillow he pressed the louder the small, rhythmic noise got and even in his half asleep state curiosity caught his attention. With a small hum he turned to press his ear into the pillow, lifting one of his hands to rub at his crimson eyes, blinking them open for moment as he heard something like a heartbeat and saw pink everywhere. His eyes slipped closed and then.... 

Wait, pink? Heart beat? Fluffy? His pillows werent fluffy. 

He blinked his eyes open, mind starting to collect and he realised there was something poking him in the hip but right now he was staring at pink fluff, soft and sweet smelling like cotton candy. He lifted his head, following the curve of the fluff and then balked.

"Morning sleepy" Angel murmured and he was smiling softly and patting at Arakniss' hair, long, clawed fingers stroking through his black tresses and why couldn't he think beyond the word hunger? Arakniss couldn't even blink, just stared at his younger brother.

It wasn't until Angel but his lip, soft whimper in his throat that Arakniss realised he'd been straddling the taller demons lap, his own hard length rubbing against Angels deliciously and holy shit!

He threw himself away from the bed with a strangled curse, tangling himself in the sheets and thudding to the floor beside the bed, cheeks flushed and staring up at Angie who was now sitting up, light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"are we ever gonna talk about it?" Angel asked, voice soft, a little hesitant. His long thin arms wrapped around himself, knees drawn up to his chest and he couldn't meet his smaller brother's gaze, turning away. "We used to be so close, when we were kids" 

Arakniss was frozen in place on the floor, watching with his mouth open as Angel climbed out of bed, on the other side, back to Arakniss, wearing nothing but those damn pants from yesterday and he watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Angel left, head hanging low.

He stayed on the floor, laying back on the hard wood, still tangled in his duvet and sheets, staring at the ceiling for only God knows how long, his mind jumbled and everywhere. 

  
  


He could hear a cooing noise, some giggles and soft, sad laughs and some more general noises from the other end of the house. He heard doors opening and closing and after a while he heard the front door.

It's soft, barely there click seemed to echo through the house ominously when it closed.

It was well past midday when his mind settled enough and he was able to come out of his room, wrapped in his day clothes, hat in place like armour but it meant nothing when he found the note, heart thudding hard, throat closed and panic rising in his chest before he raced to the other rooms. Angels room was empty, bed even stripped, but the nursery, that fucking nursery.... Everything was gone, nothing but bare rooms. 

"Gone back to the hotel, we'll stay outta your way"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Arakniss hadn't left the house in days, sleeping on the lounge to avoid the smell of Angel in his bed, the phantom warmth on the side Angel had claimed. The door to the empty nursery was closed and locked tight. Just like his life was.

He tried to drink his pain away, he couldn't, there wasn't a bottle deep enough. Instead, he sat in the dark, staring at a blank TV screen. Scenarios kept running through his mind like a picture show, different things he could have done, could have said. Should have. Right now, he was full of nothing but should haves. 

He didn't look up when the door opened, expecting it was Molly coming to check on him or maybe their cousin Louis, but he blinked, slow and owlish, crimson eyes turning alone with the rest of him when he heard Angels voice, whispering soft and sweet, "don't worry kiddo, I think it's under the bassinet, should be easy to find, we'll be back out before he gets home".

"Before who gets home?" Arakniss asked, voice rough from disuse, slurred by the alcohol still in his system from yesterday and he stood on shaking legs, two sets of arms crossed over his chest, hunched in on himself and slouching tiredly.

Even now, when he should have been angry at Angel for sneaking in after abandoning him for so long, he couldn't look away. Angel was beautiful, tall and willowy, soft and warm, dressed sweet and casual and his heart stuttered in his chest even as a lump formed in his throat.

"Look, I'm real sorry Raki, but I think I left the kids Toy here, we'll be back outta yer way real quick" he says, not meeting his older brothers eyes, his own pink ones instead staring down at the baby imp in his graceful arms and Arakniss feels his knees go weak because that's his family right there, his whole world and they won't look at him?

"What... What if I want you to stay?" He asked, almost shouting the word as the lump in his throat gives way and he stumbles forward a few steps. His sweet, beautiful Angels eyes rising to meet his, but they're sorrowful, confused and the feeling in them hits him like a fist in the stomach and he closes the distance, mindful of their baby in Angels arms, he grabbed his shoulders and leaned up, pulling him down, kissing him.

"I'm an idiot, and I want you to stay, both of you" he says before diving back in, kissing his fluffy pink brother desperately, and nearly sags with relief when Angel kissed back.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Angel had to bite his lip, watching his brother Arakniss from across the room as he bent to lay the baby in bed, a soft but wicked grin on his face. "So.... Should we christen the bed now I'm officially living here?" He suggested once they were out in the hallway, nursery door half closed and Arakniss froze, red eyes wide and there was a flush visible under the soft fur of his cheeks. 

He leaned into his brother's space, allowing the robe he was wearing to part, slipping open and revealing soft fluff and a lean, long torso and Arakniss gulp was so loud it felt like it echoed in the quiet hallway. 

Angel being Angel though used his brother's stunned silence to his advantage, removing his waist sash to loop it around his brothers neck, pulling him in flush against his body and with a wink, lead him to the bedroom.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was Molly who walked in on them the first time, luckily they hadn't gotten further than making out, mostly naked on the lounge. She'd let herself in and just stopped, staring wide eyed then announced, "put ya dicks away we need coffee" before bouncing from the room towards the kitchen, her voice carrying as she called, "it's good Yas finally figured it out, happy for Yas". Angel was the first to get up off the lounge, stretching while Arakniss followed the lines of his body with hungry eyes before sighing, reaching for the pants he'd left on the floor.

Angel was faster at getting dressed despite having trickier clothes, fluffing his chest up before leaving the room, Raki watching him go wistfully before hurrying to dress and catch up.

The good news, the baby hadn't woken up from their nap yet, the bad news though was Hella bad, Henroin knew a kid had become part of the family and was adamant that as family he needed to meet it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Angel couldn't help grinning the next morning, baby sitting on his lap, gumming at some toast while Arakniss whistled merrily while making coffee for himself and Angel. Who knew a good night was all Arakniss needed to put him in a good mood. He stretched leisurely, shirtless and comfy in their kitchen, a hand rubbing at the bite and kiss marks on his neck and he smiled fondly, but when he looked up, Arakniss had paused, staring intently at the bite marks and a wicked grin lights Angels face up when he realised the look in his brother's eye was hunger. 

"So, Charlie's offering to babysit tonight" 

The way Arakniss eyes widen in shock and then narrow in thought is intriguing, but the way he flushes, eyes darting to the bare kitchen bench thoughtfully, as if measuring the space confirms it.

"Charlie's gonna babysit" Arakniss announced and this time Angels the one blushing as Arakniss strokes the kitchen counter, sauntering past Angel with a low whisper, "I'm bending you over that later"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Charlie had picked up their little hell spawn, taking the baby back to the hotel for the night and Angel had disappeared before Arakniss could do what he'd promised earlier. The black spider demon snarled softly under his breath, mouth set in a wide, wicked smirk as he prowled through the house, searching for his pink whore of a brother, eyes narrowing as he heard humming from the room that used to belong to their dad.

When he slunk into the room on silent feet he had to pause in the doorway, as AngelDust was perfectly splayed out on the bed, dressed in nothing but those thrice damned silk pants, riding so low on his hips that it became obvious there was nothing underneath except one of Angels hands, teasing at himself, hidden from view.

Arakniss unfroze from his place in the doorway slowly, stalking forwards into the room, removing articles of clothing one at a time and his pretty Angel, whore that he was, was too distracted, running hands over his body and playing with himself under his loose pants, didn't notice Arakniss had entered the room yet.

"You know, I was planning on bending you over the kitchen counter..." Arakniss hissed, voice a low purr, crimson eyes glazed with lust and narrowed, daring his slutty brother to say anything.

"but fucking you in dads bed is a better idea" he finished, leaning down over the bed, caging his taller brother into the sheets with a dark smirk before diving in, sharp teeth digging into AngelDusts shoulder suddenly. And Angel, the fluffy, slutty whore, moaned, arching into it, calling his name with a whimper.

Arakniss pulled back, examining his work with a smirk full of pride, eyes burning with barely bridled lust. So When Angel suddenly reversed their positions he squeaked, flushing under his black fur as Angel sat on his lap, straddling him and trapping all his hands in just two of his own.

"Actually Raki, tonight, I'm going to fuck you in daddies bed" the pink whore stated, rolling his hips slowly, sensuously teasing his brother.

Angels spare hands began teasing, slow and soft at Arakniss' body, slowly sliding his hips back and forth over the hardness he could feel thickening between his legs before a truly wicked idea formed and Arakniss felt all the blood leave his body, heading south so quick he felt dizzy at the look in his taller brother's eyes

Angel watched Arakniss face, his smirk widening as he stopped moving his hips, leaning down to whisper in his brother's ear, "you're going to hold the headboard, and everytime you let go of it, I'm going to stop and wait until you're being good for your little brother again"

Arakniss response was immediate, gasping and twisting his hips under Angel, hands clenching tight to the headboard when Angel finally guided them up. Stretched out under Angel like this, lithe little body all for Angels pleasure, Arakniss had never looked prettier.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Henroin was in the house, their house that he had given to Arakniss ages ago, sitting in the biggest chair, presence huge and intimidating, glaring balefully at Angel who just smirked prettily at the large, hairy tarantula, bouncing the imp baby on his lap rhythmically. Arakniss was in the kitchen, preparing coffee and heating a bottle for their adopted kid.

"So now you're mooching off your brother and using a baby that ain't yours to get his pity" the bigger demon stated, leaning forward in his seat, all his arms grasping their chair as if he was about to haul himself out of it to attack his twinky whore of a child. 

Angels smile didn't faulter, more like, it just turned into a gasped laugh. "Oh  _ daddy _ " he chuckled, smirking darkly at his seething father. "If only you knew the whole story" he said, shaking his head exasperatedly, focus soon shifting back to the baby and he scooted down off his chair, steadying the pre-toddler on their chubby legs, holding their hands up and letting them take wobbly steps away from him only to pull them back in with a raspberry. 

Henroin didn't know how to react, and didn't get a chance to because in that moment Arakniss and Molly came in from the kitchen, Molly bouncing happily, bottle and some cut fruit in her hands, Arakniss with their fathers coffee in a cup that looked as big as Arakniss' head.

  
  


"Angels been paying rent, and his share of the bills, he's also covered the cost of our kid mostly by himself" Arakniss pointed out, voice a low murmur as he sat the cup down on a coffee table, crimson eyes moving from his father's face to the scene in the floor, the toddler gently nomming on some apple slices with giggles, little imp tail wagging happily. And Angel was smiling, chuckling softly under his breath and when he looked up, his mismatched pink eyes meeting Arakniss crimson ones their was just that overwhelming sense of "family".

Henroin hurrumphed softly, scowling down at Angel and then, directing his words at Arakniss', "pass me the bug, let me look at it". 

"Alright, but don't complain when she spills her stuff on you" Angel said, acting like the demand had been given to him instead, letting Arakniss relax for a moment. On his knees he lifted the toddler up, lifting them under the arms and with a touch of scooting moved closer to his giant father, settling his and Arakniss adopted daughter on the mob bosses lap.

No one expect Henroin to immediately melt when the baby reached forward with fruity fingers, giggling and smiling wide to touch his face.

"now that's something that I haven't had in a while, baby smiles" the mobster said, voice rough but there was a hint of softness in there. Angel and Molly looked at each other, smirking softly. "And another girl in the family" he said, using one arm to gently hold the baby from falling backwards, other hand ruffling thick black curls. 

The big black and brown tarantula was smiling now, leaning in when the toddler grabbed his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his, giggling and laughing


End file.
